Azumanga Ponies
by whatsapenname1
Summary: Seems like a pretty obvious crossover. I started watching My Little Pony and they immediately reminded me of the Azumanga girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomo and Chiyo**

"Hi Tomo! Come on in."

"Hey Chiyo. Is your computer on? There's a tv show I want to show you." Tomo sat down at the computer and started typing. "It's called 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'."

"Tomo, I'm too old for that kind of stuff!" Chiyo said with all the weight of her twelve years.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what I thought at first but you've gotta give it a chance. I heard about it from that group of boys that are really into anime and they're all older than you. Now where's that Japanese sub? Oh, here it is."

Chiyo turned the tv to the computer input and they sat down to watch.

The show was bright and colorful to appeal to young girls. Chiyo liked it immediately and she was relieved to find that the stories and characters were well written so it was okay to like it. Tomo stayed late into the evening and they watched most of the episodes.

"Hey, Twilight's a little nerd just like you!" Tomo laughed.

"Well you're a spaz like Pinkie!"

"And proud of it!" Tomo got up and bounced across the room to get another soda. "Kagura is Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, and Sakaki's Fluttershy."

"So that makes Yomi Rarity and Osaka Applejack."

"Hmm, she doesn't really like hard work."

"Yeah, but she's got the goofy accent. Hey! We should all dress up and go to the anime convention next weekend!"

"I don't know. Osaka might go but I don't know if we could talk the others into it."

"Sure we can." Tomo's eyes turned watery with emotion. "We'll just tell them what great friends they are and how much we love them!" She grinned wickedly. "You know, guilt!"

Chiyo rolled her eyes but giggled. "You sure have learned a lot from this show."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Equestria…<strong>

"Hi Twilight!"

"Oh, hi Pinkie."

"Hey, you like books so I wanted to show you this one!"

Twilight floated the book over and opened it. "This is just a comic book." She turned the page and giggled. She started turning pages, laughing all the while.

"I know, right? It's sooo funny!" Pinkie bounced around, reading over her shoulder.

"What does 'Azumanga Daioh' mean?"

"Dunno, I thought you might know. And aren't those ponies funny looking?"

"I don't think they're ponies. They're some kind of imaginary creatures, I guess."

"What? Like aliens or something?"

"Maybe."

"Oooh, scaaaary!" She giggled. "No, not really. I'd like to meet some aliens. That would be really fun! Did you notice that there's six of them and six of us?"

"Yeah, that's pretty funny. They're a lot like us."

"Hey! We should have a party and get Rarity to make us some funny uniforms like them! I have some balloons that kind of look like that weird yellow guy."

"Sure, sounds like fun!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yomi looked at her purple dyed hair and silly horn in the mirror. Her glasses were in big pink frames. She turned to look at the sparkly diamonds on the butt of her light gray pants. "How did I let you guys talk me into this?"

"Cause you're our best friends and-"

"Cut the crap, Tomo!"

Sakaki was silent but she tugged self-consciously at her wings every few minutes. She did love the stuffed bunny she got to carry though.

"I kind of like it." Kagura adjusted her multicolored wig in the mirror. Dying it would have been too much work. "They probably wouldn't like it at school if I really dyed my hair like this, huh?"

Osaka in her cowboy hat took a wad of dried grass out of her bag and put it in her mouth.

"_What_ are you doing?" Tomo said.

"Eatin' hay." She said through the mouthful of grass. "I brought enough for everybody." She said in response to the weird looks they were all giving her.

"We're not gonna eat hay!"

"I thought we were s'pposed to be gettin' into character."

"You're _Applejack!_ Why didn't you just bring apples?"

"Huh. I never thought of that."

"Okay, we better get going." Chiyo said. "There are some apples downstairs if anybody wants one." Mr. Tadakichi barked. "Oh, right, I'm sorry you can't come." Chiyo knelt to untie the purple cape with the green dragon spikes down the back. She'd made it for him just for fun. "And don't go feeding him any jewels!"

"I wasn't gonna!" Osaka said indignantly as she slipped something blue and sparkly back into her bag.

* * *

><p>The ponies were partying in their school uniforms, dancing and playing.<p>

"Yeah! Do it! Do it! Do it!" Pinky squealed loudly from across the room.

"Well, okay, I'll give it a try."

"Everybody outside!" Pinky yelled. "Dash is gonna do a sonic rainboom!"

Everybody stampeded outside.

"Well, the other times I did it it just kind of happened." Rainbow Dash said a bit nervously. "But I've been training hard and I think I can finally pull it off at will."

"Yeah! We believe in ya!" Applejack cheered.

Dash crouched down with a determined look on her face. "Okay, here we go!" she launched herself into the air. She blasted through the sky, wings pumping hard. Climbing higher and higher she chose a counterpoint to begin her dive, a big, puffy white cloud.

Just then a V of geese emerged from the cloud right in front of her.

"Woah! Woah!" She veered down to avoid the geese and rolled.

"Oh. Silly geese! You're going the wrong way." Fluttershy flapped her wings and lifted gently off the ground to redirect the geese.

Meanwhile the ground was racing up to meet Rainbow Dash. She was out of control and going way too fast. She pulled with all her strength and managed to pull out of her dive just feet from the ground. But now she was on a level with the other ponies moving faster than she ever had before. They scattered before her. All except for Twilight who stood right in her path like a deer in headlights. She had no time to move so with seconds to spare she used her teleport spell.

Just then a ring of rainbow colored light spread out from Rainbow Dash with a roar that shook the earth. The shockwave sent the ponies flying and broke windows for miles.

Then there was silence.

"Yay! Yay! She did it! She did it!" Pinky managed to bounce up and down excitedly even though she was hanging upside down in a tree.

Rarity picked herself up and shook the dust off her coat. Her voice was loud because of the ringing in her ears. "But where did she go? And where's Twilight?"

* * *

><p>As the girls walked to the train station they realized that Osaka was no longer with them. That was a common enough occurrence. They found her back around the corner staring up into the sky.<p>

"Miss Osaka, come on, we have to go."

"Look at that rainbow!"

"How could there be a rainbow? It hasn't rained in weeks." Yomi looked up and was surprised to see that there _was_ a rainbow.

It was a really strange rainbow, brighter and more vivid than any of them had ever seen. And strangely it seemed to start at a point high up in the sky and come almost straight down. And it was growing longer as they watched.

"That's not a rainbow, something's falling! Could it be a meteor?"

"I've never heard of a meteor with a tail like that."

"Um, guys? That's coming _right_ at us!"

"No it's not, it's probably kilometers away. Meteors never hit anybody." The streak of color grew noticeably closer as Chiyo spoke. "Okay, maybe not! Get inside!"

They all ran toward the nearest building but they were too late. With a blinding flash of color and a roaring like a jet engine they were all swept up and dragged along in the wake of the blue and purple streak.

* * *

><p>Sakaki's head hurt. And there was something heavy on top of her. She touched it and it was furry. It was too big to be a cat so in must be a dog. She started petting the soft fur.<p>

"Um, _what_ are you doing?"

Her ears were ringing but it almost sounded like the voice had come from the dog. She opened her eyes and looked down at it, Her vision was screwed up too, the dog looked _blue_. It turned it's head and she was confronted with a cute horse-like face with big, intelligent, dark pink eyes.

Rainbow Dash jumped off of Sakaki as they both screamed. The other ponies trotted up as everybody was picking themselves up and the two groups stood staring at each other in amazement.

Pinky pulled out her Azumanga Daioh comic and looked from the book to the human girls and back to the book. She was confused by the costumes but finally made the connection. "Hey! It's you! Our party was so super awesome that the real Azumanga Daioh girls are here!" She broke into song and started dancing around. "Our new alien friends! We'll be friends to the end! They came out of my book! When the ground shook!"

"We're not aliens." Kagura said, rubbing her eyes.

Yomi looked around at the too bright scenery and garish buildings. "Actually I think we _are_ aliens here. But what do you mean we came out of a book?"

"It means you're not real." Rainbow took the book from Pinky and held it out it to her.

The girls all crowded around to look.

"This…does look like us."

"That doesn't look like me! My chest is way bigger than that!" Tomo said. "_You _guys aren't real." She thrust her hand into her pocket and then pulled it out again. "Well I don't have anything but I know you're not real. I've seen the show."

"Here." Sakaki held out a cell phone with several My Little Pony charms dangling from it.

"There, see!"

"That doesn't prove anything. You're not real!"

"No, you're not!"

"Hey, hey!" Yomi shouted. "Whatever's going on here, let's just agree for now that we're all real, okay?"

"Fine!" Tomo and Rainbow grumbled in unison.

"That's right." Twilight said. "First things first: is anypony hurt? Or any…Azumans? I'm sorry, what do you call yourselves?"

"Um, I guess you can call us humans."

"Well, I've got this thing with my wing." Rainbow Dash flapped her bent wing.

"Here, let me take a look." Sakaki said.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked nervously.

"I think so." Sakaki stroked the wing gently, feeling for the joint. She wasn't a veterinary student yet but she could see that the bone was slipped out of the socket. She gave it a sharp tug and it slipped back in.

"Hey thanks! That feels a lot better. Still pretty sore though. Guess I won't be doing any rainbooms for a while."

Nobody else was seriously hurt.

Fluttershy, having finally straighten out the geese, landed lightly beside the other ponies. "Oh, hello." She said softly to the humans. "What's been happening since I left?"


End file.
